The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
When an evil shadow stretches from the heart of Hyrule to its peaceful borderlands, a young farm boy named Link must awaken the hero within and stand tall in defense of his village. Lead Link and his beloved steed into battle against hordes of foul creatures with an incredible horseback combat system, then take on massive bosses that have to be seen to be believed. The last ray of hope for a dying realm, Link finds himself on an epic journey that will challenge him endlessly and transform him in ways unimaginable. In the Wii version of The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess you will utilize the Wii-mote and its nun-chuck attachment to control Link in a whole new way, while still maintaining that Zelda like gameplay. In the demo shown at E3 its seems that Navi may be making a return. In the E3 demo Navi was used to target objects and enemies as in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. You can still lock on with the shoulder button on the nun-chuck as in previous Zelda titles, and use the B button underneath the pointer to strike your opponents. You control Link as always using the left analog stick and you can quick-center the camera with the same button used for lock-on. The trigger button on the nunchuck lets you kick the game into a first-person camera view, so you can experience The Legend of Zelda in a whole new way. And it's here that players experience the freelook function of the pointer for the first time, this is where you can use the wii-mote to look around the screen and shoot enemies with your bow and arrows or use the gale boomerang by pointing the wii-mote at enemies or objects.The controllers rumble and audio feedback from the built in speaker adds another sense of realism as in the E3 demo they utilized the wii-motes built in speaker to create the effect that an arrow just speed by, almost as if the arrow went from the wii-mote to the t.v. Plot *Link, a young man raised as a wrangler in a small, rural village, is ordered by the mayor to attend the Hyrule Summit. He sets off, oblivious to the dark fate that has descended upon the kingdom. When he enters the Twilight Realm that has covered Hyrule, he transforms into a wolf and is captured. A mysterious figure named Midna helps him break free, and with the aid of her magic, they set off to free the land from the shadows. Link must explore the vast lands of Hyrule and uncover the mystery behind its plunge into darkness. As he does, he'll have to enlist the aid of friendly folk, solve puzzles and battle his way through dangerous dungeons. In the Twilight Realm, he’ll have to use his wolf abilities and Midna’s magic to bring light to the land. Besides his trusty sword and shield, Link will use his bow and arrows, fight while on horseback and use a wealth of other items, both new and old. Characters *'Link': A young man raised as a wrangler in a small rural village, or as most of us know him the Hero of Time and the saviour of Hyrule. In the game, he will gain many new items, and learn many new techniques. **'Wolf Link': Once Link goes into the Twilight Realm, he will suddenly turn into a wolf. The wolf Link will be able to crash through enemies, and will also be able to talk to animals. He is also able to see things that humans can't see. *'Midna': A new character, is a resident of the Twilight Realm. At a certain point in the game she decides to team up with Link to fight a greater evil that she cannot overcome alone. *'Goron': We do not know the role of the Goron's in the game yet but Link can be seen fighting a Goron in one of the trailers. The Goron are a friendly race and have appeared in many Zelda titles. *'Princess Zelda': She is mysteriously shown to us at the top of a tower wearing a dark cloak in most of the trailers. She has appeared in almost every Legend of Zelda title if not all. *'Ganon' - Not much is known about his role, but it is expected that he will be a major part of the game. Nintendo Power stated that there "preparing more than you could possibly ever, ever, ever expect". New Items Trivia *Nintendo Power used to have a monthly article titled "Inside Zelda" that interviews makers of the game, recently, they got rid of this article, and replaced it with an artile about the top 5 things in Zelda games, such as the Top 5 enemies, Transformations, and partners. *This is the first Legend of Zelda game to be released along side a new console. Screenshots Image:LOZTP.jpg Image:LOZTP_2.jpg Image:LOZTP_3.jpg Image:LOZTP_4.jpg Image:LOZTP_5.jpg Image:LOZTP_6.jpg Image:LOZTP_7.jpg Image:LOZTP_8.jpg Category: Wii Games Category: Zelda Games Category: Gamecube Games Category: Major Nintendo Games